Niespodziewany zwrot akcji
by M3n747
Summary: Coś co napisałem już dość dawno temu, w chwili frustracji po obejrzeniu wówczas wszystkich trzech części "Piły". Tak, te filmy są złe.


**Niespodziewany zwrot akcji**

Shinji otworzył oczy, tylko po to żeby stwierdzić, że nic nie widzi. Po paru chwilach dezorientacji stwierdził, że leży na podłodze i że coś go uwiera w prawą nogę. Usiadł, opierając się o ścianę, po czym macając dookoła ręką stwierdził, że jakiś żartowniś przykuł go solidnym łańcuchem do wystającej z podłogi rury.

- Co do licha...? - mruknął, w oczywisty sposób zdziwiony.

- Hej, kto tam jest? - dobiegło go wołanie z niedaleka.

- Touji, to ty? - zdziwił się.

- Jasne, że to ja, nie poznajesz? Co się dzieje, gdzie my jesteśmy?

- Niech mnie licho jeżeli wiem. Właśnie się obudziłem, przykuty łańcuchem do rury i za cholerę nie mam pojęcia, co się wyrabia.

- No to podobnie jak ja. Do tego jeszcze straszna tutaj ciemnica, przydałoby się jakieś światło.

Nagle rozległo się donośle "kląg!" i zamigotały dwie podłużne lampy pod sufitem. Shinji zobaczył Toujego, również przykutego łańcuchem do rury, po drugiej stronie niewielkiego w sumie pokoiku.

- Ty, ale bajer! - wyszczerzył zęby Touji. - Światło!

Z równie donośnym "kląg!" lampy pod sufitem zgasły.

- Touji, nie wygłupiaj się, to poważna sytuacja. Światło!

Jeszcze jedno "kląg!" i znowu zrobiło się jasno.

- Dobra, teraz kiedy mamy światło...

Kląg!

Shinji zmiął przekleństwo.

- Światło! - wyręczył go Touji. Znowu "kląg!" i znowu jasno.

- Dzięki. Zatem teraz, kiedy mamy już sam-wiesz-co...

- Znaczy się światło?

Kląg!

- Touji, do jasnej cholery! Nie wymawiaj więcej słowa "światło"!

Kląg!

- Tego, o czym to ja...? Aha, zatem teraz kiedy mamy już sam-wiesz-co, zastanówmy się na spokojnie, co robić dalej.

Touji szarpnął za łańcuch, którym był przykuty do rury.

- Te łańcuchy wyglądają na solidne. A kajdany są dobrane na rozmiar - nawet na mydło ich nie ściągniemy. Niezła bryndza, mówiąc krótko - Touji westchnął i wsadził ręce do kieszeni. Zaraz też wymacał w jednej z nich jakiś niewielki przedmiot. Wyciągnął dłoń i zobaczył w niej niewielką kasetę.

- Co tam masz, Touji? - spytał Shinji na ten widok.

- To jakaś kaseta... - Touji przyjrzał się kasetce uważnie. - Hej, z drugiej strony jest jakiś napis!

- Jaki?

- PRAY ME. Cóż, to może oznaczać tylko jedno.

- Mianowicie? - zainteresował się Shinji.

Touji zamiast odpowiedzieć, tylko złożył ręce i pochylił głowę.

- Ojcze nasz, być może, który jesteś, kto wie, w niebie, święć się imię Twoje, jeżeli takowe masz i pragniesz aby się święciło...

- Touji, idioto! - zawołał gromko Shinji. - Nie "pray", tylko "play"! Przecież my, Japończycy, nie rozróżniamy "l" i "r".

- Hm, ty wiesz że faktycznie? Jakoś nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. No dobra, ale jak mam tę taśmę odegrać niby?

Shinji w nagłym przebłysku intuicji przeszukał własne kieszenie. W jednej z nich znalazł niewielki dyktafon. Pokazał go Toujemu.

- Patrz co miałem w kieszeni, Touji. Podaj mi taśmę, zobaczymy co na niej jest.

- Słuszna koncepcja, może to rzuci jakieś światło...

Kląg!

- ...na naszą sytuację...

- Do wszystkich diabłów, Touji, mówiłem ci: NIE! WYMAWIAJ! SŁOWA! "ŚWIATŁO"!

Kląg!

- Wybacz, stary, tak mi jakoś samo się powiedziało. Trzymaj! - to powiedziawszy rzucił koledze kasetkę. Shinji włożył ją do odtwarzacza i nacisnął przycisk PLAY.

Przez kilka sekund słychać było szum, a następnie z głośniczka dobiegł złowróżbny głos.

- Witaj, Shinji. Chcę zagrać w grę...

- Tata? - zdziwił się Shinji.

- Zamknij się, szczeniaku, i słuchaj!

- Wybacz, tato...

- Zatem, jak mówiłem, chcę zagrać w grę. Zasady są proste. Obecnie znajdujesz się w pokoju, przykuty łańcuchem do rury. Masz dwie godziny, zanim Asukę spotka wyjątkowo nieprzyjemna śmierć.

W tym momencie w ścianie po prawej ręce Shinjego otworzyły się drzwiczki, za którymi stał stary telewizor. Kineskop ożył, z początku wyświetlając kaszę, ale po krótkiej chwili obraz wyostrzył się i oczom jedynych obecnych w pokoju ukazała się naga Asuka, uwięziona w jakimś dziwacznym ustrojstwie.

- Dokładnie o godzinie czwartej mechanizm więżący Asukę uruchomi się. Najpierw maszyna wyrwie jej obie ręce, potem zegnie nogi w kolanach w przeciwną stronę, a na koniec obróci jej głowę o 720 stopni. Wystarczy że wydostaniesz klucz z żołądka Toujego, otworzysz nim drzwi i naciśniesz przycisk w sąsiednim pokoju, a uratujesz Asukę. Oczywiście najpierw musisz się uwolnić z więżących cię kajdanów. Znajdziesz w tym pokoju coś, co ci w tym pomoże. Niech zacznie się gra. Żyj lub umrzyj, dokonaj wyboru.

Głos zamilkł, a po dwóch sekundach zaczęło się "My heart will go on" Celine Dion.

- NIEEE!!! TYLKO NIE TO!!! CO JA ZROBIŁEM, ZA JAKIE GRZECHY???

- Spokojnie, Touji, wcale mi się nie spieszy grzebać w twoim żołądku.

- Nie o tym mówię. Ja po prostu nienawidzę tej piosenki.

- Ach, wybacz - Shinji wyłączył odtwarzanie. Touji odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. - Ale ta piosenka była tam nie przez przypadek. To wiadomość.

- Co? Jaka wiadomość?

- To znaczy, że mamy szukać czegoś w toalecie - to powiedziawszy, Shinji podszedł to błyszczącego, nowiutkiego sedesu, na który wcześniej żaden z nich nie zwrócił uwagi. Podniósł pokrywę zbiornika na wodę i wyciągnął z niego czarny worek na śmieci.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że tam coś będzie?

- To wydawało się naturalną konsekwencją rzeczy. Zresztą nieważne, zobaczmy co jest w środku.

Shinji otworzył worek i wysypał jego zawartość na podłogę.

- Hm, co my tu mamy... Jeden nabój kaliber 9 milimetrów, jedno zdjęcie Asuki z jakimś ważnie wyglądającym napisem na odwrocie... Hej, Touji! Widać jej majtki!

- Co? - ucieszył się Touji. - Dawaj je tutaj!

Shinji podał Toujemu zdjęcie, po czym wrócił do inspekcji zawartości worka.

- Nowa talia kart, jeszcze zafoliowana i... - Shinji przełknął z trudem ślinę - i piła.

- Hoho, różowa koronka! - zawołał Touji. - No niech skonam, warto było obudzić się w tej norze, z łańcuchem u nogi, żeby zobaczyć taki widok!

- Touji, słuchasz ty mnie?

- Jasne jasne, talia kart i piła. Ciekawe po co nam ona.

- Podobno te przedmioty mają pomóc w wydostaniu się stąd.

- Widzę parę kreatywnych zastosowań dla zdjęcia i kart, ale po co nabój i piła?

Shinji nic nie odpowiedział, tylko spróbował przepiłować łańcuch. Bez skutku.

- Nic z tego, - westchnął - łańcuch jest za mocny.

- No, to widzę tylko jedną rzecz do zrobienia - odparł Touji, gapiąc się krzywo na swoją stopę.

- To znaczy?

- Mamy niecałe dwie godziny, zanim Asukę spotka wyjątkowo brutalna i bezsensowna śmierć, no nie?

Oboje spojrzeli na telewizor, który pokazywał teraz Asukę szamoczącą się w utrzymującym ją osprzęcie.

- No tak. I chyba rozumiem do czego zmierzasz.

- Właśnie. Gramy w wojnę czy makao?

**  
Koniec**


End file.
